bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Yoshina
"Clothed in crimson roses..." - Dusk-sama Jin Yoshina (由無=神 Yoshina Jin, lit. Meaningless God) is a Human-Shinigami Hybrid, and an officially recognized Shinigami Reprisentative. He is loosely allied with the Soul Society. Jin was originally a spiritually aware Human, a Fullbringer, before he was given Shinigami powers in an attempt to save himself. Appearance Jin bears the appearance of a young man in his late-teens, maybe early adult years. He has a lean build, but with some noticeable muscular definition, especially around his shoulders and mid-rift. He has black eyes and mildly tanned skin. His hair is long and is raven in colour. It frames his face in bangs and goes down to his lower back. There are also several strands which go near his eyes that make up his fringe. His attire generally consists of a sleeveless white T-shirt and jeans, over which he wears a striped blue jacket. As a Shinigami, he used to wear the standard Shinigami Shihakusho, the only difference being his footwear, which were thick strapped boots instead of waraji and tabi. Personality Jin is a quiet person, never shown to speak his mind much. Despite this, he has occasional emotional outbursts and can be rather impatient. During his school career, he cared little for an education, but made sure to scrape the minimum required for a passing grade. While he had his Fullbring, he used it to benefit himself, and, when possible others, but considered himself a more primary concern, showing a selfish streak. History Jin, during his time as a Human, was a rare Human, a Fullbringer, sharing the common origin of all Fullbringers, a parent being attacked by a Hollow and some of the remaining reiatsu being trasferred into him when he was born. He developed his Fullbringer around the age of five, when he found out he could take things apart and rearrange them however he wanted. Anything who's soul he pulled upon were like Lego's in a sense, he could take them apart and rearrange them into something new. He enjoyed using this power as a child to commit mischief, annoying his parents when they found objects where they shouldn't have been while they were looking for something else, say a spoon in place of a flashlight. This power gave him the impression everything was his, and, to keep people from taking things he wanted, he's disguise it was something else, even take it apart and combine it with something he already owned, to reform it at a later date. As he grew older, he used his power occasionally to steal, taking apart windows (which did not set off alarms to break into stores and use his power to take apart thing he liked and rebuild them as something easier to carry out, before exiting and reforming the window. He was never caught. He gained Shinigami powers one night when he was attacked by a Hollow. Before he could defend himself, the Hollow had hit him away, nearly knocking him out. He would have died if a Shinigami hadn't intercepted the Hollow's attack, despite being greviously wounded. Offering the boy a chance to live, the Shinigami offered his powers to Jin. Having already been gifted, and knowing he wanted to live as opposed to being killed, he took the chance, the Shinigami giving Jin every last ounce of his own spiritual energy, which latched onto Jin's own, merging with his latent Shinigami potential and combining with his Fullbring. With this power, he effortlessly killed the Hollow. It was later that a Shinigami who did not recognize Jin as a member of the Gotei 13 brought him before the Council of 46. He explained what happened and how he got his own powers, and, they voted on whether to authorize him as a Substitute Shinigami. The vote was close, but it ended in favor of Jin, and he was granted a Substitute Shinigami badge as well as permission to be "acting Shinigami" for his town. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge: When Jin was brought before the Soul Society and explained his situation, he was given a Shinigami substitute badge to officially mark his status, as well as give him a "license" to hunt Hollows and fight dangers that arise in and around his town. The badge gives Jin the ability to separate his soul from his body in the absence of a Mod-Soul. It also alerts him to the presence of Hollows in near him, like a Denreishinki. The badge can also be dangerous and thus it has built in protection making it invisible to normal Humans. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jin has a large amount of Spiritual Power, which is noted to be at the level of an average Captain, and it has been mentioned that he still has a large amount of spiritual energy to unlock before he reaches his full potential. His spiritual energy is crimson, the color of his rose petals. Enhanced Strength: Despite his thin frame, Jin is shown to be deceptively strong, punching straight through a Hollow's torso on one occasion, and managing to lift the body of a large Hollow and throw it. Immense Durability: Even as a Human, Jin was shown to be able to take powerful hits, being assaulted by a Hollow and not showing any signs of being seriously damaged. As a Shinigami, this natural durability is only further increased, and Jin can increase it more by wrapping himself in a invisible shell of spiritual energy to soften attacks. Energy Blast: Jin holds out his hand with index finger pointed outward and thumb pointed up like a child pretending to use a handgun, and releases from it a blast of red spiritual energy. He is able to use this attack in both human and Shinigami form, and, while it varies in strength, it is always stronger in Shinigami form, much like a Cero. Creativity: Due to the influence of his former Fullbring on his Shinigami Zanpakutō, Jin is able to rearrange his rose blossoms is many creative methods that can sometimes make or break a battle for him. His One Hit Kill technique is also a prime example of his creativity with his powers. Wolf Form: An ability he developed with an explanation as to how, Jin is capable of becoming a raven-furred wolf, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors and sky-blue eyes. Zanpakutō Nabahana (波薔薇, "Wave of Rose Blossoms"): The "sister" Zanpakutō to Senbonzakura, it is a standard katana, the hilt is a dark brown. The crossguard is of a golden colour, having an almost flower-like pattern to it, fitting with his Zanpakutō's name. The hilt also has a tassle dangling from the end. :Hantaisoku kara no hana o bara (反対側からの花をバラ Rose Blossoms From The Other Side): An ability usable only while Nabahana is sealed, this power allows Jin to disperse anything he cuts into the same tiny blades his Shikai uses. He states this ability is similar to the ability he used to have with his Fullbring, to be able to take things apart, but instead, he reduces them to petals. *'Shikai:' It is released with the command "Shred" (断片 "danpen"). :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Nabahana's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then fly away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in the wielder's hand. The hilt can also transform itself into these small blades, leaving Jin to control them mentally. While the blades are supposedly too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as rose blossom petals. By swinging the hilt, Nabahana can control the blade fragments at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. ::Barahana (薔薇花, Rose Blossoms): This technique is one of his most basic uses of Nabahana as it in fact creates a large Rose Blossom out of its shikai blades. This in fact usable in both shikai and bankai forms of Nabahana. Once triggered the blades bind his opponent within this Rose Blossom and he collapses this in onto itself causing the victim to die once this happens it once again blooms outwards and a shower of blood follows this event. ::Barahanaryū: (薔薇花竜, Rose Blossom Dragon): This technique allows Jin to arrange his shikai into the shape of a Chinese dragon for use as either a shield around himself or an offensive attack. This technique is controlled by him mentally and can be a asset in battle. ::Barahanabuchi (薔薇花鞭, Rose Blossom Whip): After releasing his shikai he then maneuvers the blades created to be connected to the hilt of the zanpakutou and with that he uses them as a whip of sorts but since the blades are in fact just that blades the whip cuts whatever it comes into contact with. *'Bankai:' Nabahana Chinretsuhin (反対側からの花をバラ陳列品 Exhibit of a Wave of Rose Blossoms) is essentially a much larger version of Nabahana's Shikai. To activate it, Jin needs to drop his sword straight down. The sword phases into the ground, as though it were a pool of water. Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them. The number of blades is great enough that Jin can use them for defense as well as offense at the same time. He commonly forms them into large masses, designed to obliterate opponents instantaneously. As it moves through the air like torrents of waves, it gives the appearance of rose blossoms flowing swiftly along with the wind. Jin's defensive use allows him to cover himself entirely in these tiny blades, and form a body shield. Unlike his Shikai, his Bankai is entirely mentally controlled. While Jin can control the blades with his mind alone, using his hands allows him to do so more effectively, making the blades increase in speed three fold. Similar to his Shikai, its attack is triggered with the phrase Shred. :*'One Hit Kill:' A unique method of activating his Bankai that Jin uses only when he wants to kill someone with minimal effort, he uses Nabahana's blade and gets it as close to the opponent as possible, either by throwing it or getting in close himself, and calls out Bankai, letting the blade fade into the opponent like it would the floor. After calling out his Bankai name, the two thousand swords erupt from his opponents body, killing them from the inside out. People who have only witnessed this have been led to assume that this is his Bankai. :Bankai Special Ability: Jin's Bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. This makes Nabahana Chinretsuhin one of the most versatile Bankai in the series. These techniques are activated by saying the name of the technique, followed by the name of his Bankai, Nabahana Chinretsuhin. Former Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, he could see spiritual beings like Hollows and Shinigami. Spiritual Power: As a human, he had enough Spiritual Power to see Hollows and Shinigami, however, lacked the necessary amount to effectively fight a Hollow off. His spiritual pressure as this level was far lower than a seated Shinigami. Soul Manipulation: Fullbring can be used for a variety of different things. Fullbring users can perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help him drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul :Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"). Jin could also use his Fullbring for high-speed movement. When doing this, his feet would begin to emanate a green light called Bringer Light. This is a sign that the user is beginning to master Fullbring. This also allowed for Jin to accelerate in mid-air, pull the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic to aid in jumping and even able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Fullbring Building Blocks (ぶいるぢんぐ ぶろくす Buirudingu Burokusu) was Jin's former Fullbring. It was an Object-Type, but it was similar to Riruka's Dollhouse in that Jin was not restricted to one object, he could use his power on anything he wanted. His power enabled him to take anything apart, turning it into what was simply glowing "pieces" and he could then re-make it, creating something completely new. With this ability, he could turn a shovel into a rifle, or a bat into a brass knuckles. He had never tested it on living things, but had tried once to turn a non-living thing into a living creature. However, this attempt failed. Before he could try his power on a living creature, he lost this Fullbring when he gained Shinigami powers. Trivia The Barahana, Barahanaryū, Barahanabuchi techniques was created by User:Shiratori Cullen. All credit goes to him. The Energy Blast technique used by Jin is based on the Spirit Gun used by Yusuke Urameshi. Category:Humans Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Fullbringer Category:Male Category:Original Characters